redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sambrook the otter
Hey, I have the first post!--Tree Climber Talk! 16:54, 23 December 2008 (UTC) You really will draw something for my fan fic?--Tree Climber Talk! 17:00, 23 December 2008 (UTC) NEW SECTION! New section added to A Greeneyes Christmas!--Tree Climber Talk! 17:19, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Four comments in a row. I plan to be illastrating most my fan fic myself, but I would love it if you could draw the six dibbuns, posy, spike, Ferdy, Coggs, Mort, Belle, and Gonfflet all playing around the christmas tree.! Thanks!--Tree Climber Talk! 17:36, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Picture How is it coming, need anything, man? Rakkety Tam Talk! 18:30, 23 December 2008 (UTC) No, he dont have weapons. if u can, plz put little metal spikes on his paw nails, they are poisen war spikes. sounds great Rakkety Tam Talk! 20:02, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah, no problem. Thank YOU, really.tell me when it's done. BTW, Do you use color? Rakkety Tam Talk! 20:55, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Text in signature for pic Hey Sambrook, I don't remember how to add a pic to my signature. I accidentally deleted it from preferences and saved, and now the signature shows up as this: Skrabb-a-log [[Image:Log-a-log.jpg]] 19:59, 23 December 2008 (UTC) I don't want it to be like that. Can you just tell me the basis of how text is supposed to look when I enter it in Preferences? And how do you get color? --Skrabb-a-log Hey Sambrook srry to bother you again, but my signature is still not working. This is what I enter in preferences when I changed my signature: Skrabb-a-log 20px | Talk! And this is what it shows up as: Skrabb-a-log 20px | Talk! The problems are that the talk! part doesn't link back, and my image doesn't show up right. I DID upload the image. It's called . For some reason, when I add that part to my signature, it doesn't work. Now that I've noticed, can you tell me how to reduce the size of my picture? Can you help me? Skrabb-a-log 20px | Talk! 20:38, 23 December 2008 (UTC) WOW!! YOU ARE GOOD!!!! I saw thw cougar- Awesome!!!! Shieldmaiden Talk! 02:54, 24 December 2008 (UTC) I'm with sheildmaiden, that picture is amazing!--Tree Climber Talk! 02:58, 24 December 2008 (UTC) it's still amazing, you really are good. --Tree Climber Talk! 03:05, 24 December 2008 (UTC) there only two that I will be putting up for now, that will be a few days after christmas.--Tree Climber Talk! 03:33, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :P.S. That keyla picture is great! WOW That picture of Keyla is really good- did you get the schematics from the TV show picture? Shieldmaiden Talk! 03:43, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Actually It would have been easier to go to Keyla's page- there's a better picture there, still from the TV show. It (yours) is really good! Shieldmaiden Talk! 04:00, 24 December 2008 (UTC) UPDATE! New section added in A Greeneyes Christmas!--Tree Climber Talk! 04:39, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Thank YOU!! Holy Cow! Thats amazing, I love it! My book Has come alive. Thanks so much, its perfect, man. You rock!Rakkety Tam Talk! 22:26, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Update Chapter 19 of Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part II. Can't wait to see your face! Shieldmaiden Talk! 15:03, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hi! thanks for showing me how to make a signature. it turned out like this hehe. --ladyamber88 Talk! 01:23, 25 December 2008 (UTC) is this better? --ladyamber88 Talk! 04:04, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Picture Request Since you have a digital pentablet, may I be the first to request a picture drawn on it? xD Can you draw Kaylee from Otter Delta walking through the woods XM8 rifle at the ready? Some details: :She has dark reddish fur :Sapphire colored eyes :Maybe a gold colored ankle band like you did with Adena, if it looks good :It's from a left side view with her turning slightly so you can see both eyes :This tattoo (http://www.greatwoodworks.com/images/armbandtat43.jpg) on her left arm :The XM8 is in her paws at mouth level, aiming with a laser dot shining out :No woods because I know how much you hate drawing backgrounds lol Thank you a whole bunch if you want to draw it!!! Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 19:35, 25 December 2008 (UTC) PS think of it this way, this adds another technique to your arsenal, drawing guns and tattoos YAY!!!!!! But as I said before, time is of no consequence to me, also yay to your attempting to background in this one xDDDD ????? Sambrook I have a question. Are we really friends?--Soren Rudderdale Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 15:20, 26 December 2008 (UTC) I don't know. I just wanted to be sure matey!--Soren Rudderdale Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 21:59, 26 December 2008 (UTC) New things HI Sambrook the new names of the books in my story are as follows: One:The Claws of Doom. Two:The Marked one. Three:Destiny of One.--Soren Rudderdale Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 22:03, 26 December 2008 (UTC) GRRR I posted half of this earlier, but Iguess it didn't save. Grrrr! Any ways, here goes. First, Zounzdican is a SHE, NOT a he. SHE is weaing a tunic, boots and baggy trousers, typical sea rat wear, with a broad leather belt. Through the belt is stuck her naked sword. It is a hand-and-a-half sword, only it has two spikes as long as your middle finger on either end of the tip, like the capital letter 'T'. The pommel is a large white pearl. There is almost no guard, save a piece of metal barely big enoughto shield her paw. She has a dagger in her boot and a large black cloak. As I said before, she is beautiful yet cruel. A gold earring in one ear, the other ear is ragged. Keyla- Keyla is wearing a plain tunic and trousers witha homespun belt. His dagger and sling are thrust through it, and the pouch is threaded onto the belt. There is a burn on his paw, about where the palm is on our hands (I think the proper term is a 'pad'.) He has a scar on his tail, (from the arrow he took in MTW), and is the tallest on the quest. Don't forget, if you show his back, the scars he got while being whipped as a slave. NOTE- I'm not sure of the position- he also has dual-ended javelin. Tullgrew- Is wearing a tunic similar to Keyla's, but it is lighter in shade, and it's longer. The scars on her back are not as bad, and she has a bundle of javelins strapped to her back. The thrower is about arm lentgh, and is in an easy to reach place in the belt. She is the second tallest. Celandine- Is the third tallest (squirrels are bigger than mice). Depending on the time the picture is set, the frills and lace on her dress may be fresh or torn off. She has a quiver of red-fletched arrows (Again, depending on the scene, her bow is either sraight or bent.) Brome- Penultimate on the tallness meter. Has a bag of herbs slung across his chest, and a pouch of stones and sling, hooked on in the same fashoin as Keyla. (again, dependin on the time frame, wounds inflicted by the gulls.) Grumm- Shortest on the quest, has a ladle (what else?) and a pouch of stones thrust through his belt. Hefty digging claws, a scar on the side of his head. Okay, those are the five questers and the villainess. Do you want other schematice, such as Redeye, Gammage, Ruton, ripeye, Trouble, etc? Also Dark Wave? Shieldmaiden Talk! 01:29, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Brome Thanks I really like my sig now! Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 23:22, 27 December 2008 (UTC) When uploading Fan Art Please include the following in the description: Fanart used with permission. Category:Fan Art --LordTBT Talk! 08:19, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Picture details Umm, I guess she is wearing a forest green tunic, tannish-brown boots, and you decide what type of pants she wears. Make her look sexy dangerous xD Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 02:59, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I think sleeveless works better Ta daa Zaran Rhulain Message me! 16:39, 29 December 2008 (UTC) My sibling demanded me to ask What grade you are in. (I'm in eighth, and 13 years old.) AWESOME PICTURE, MATEY!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:07, 29 December 2008 (UTC) YAY!! Somebeast my age who's a fan of Redwall!!! (I'll be 14 soon!) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:19, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, Feb 20th. (sorry, my social security number is under wraps) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:24, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ? Which one? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:42, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, She's an otter, carries a sling, well, has brown fur and a scar on her cheek, the shield is a buckler and has a special grip that can be easilly moved from arm hold to fist hold, and well . . . havn't really thought about her. Am mainly concentraing on Noonvale Saga, but when I finish that, she'll be in a story. (On my user page she's Finnbarr's sister, but the character who'll be most like the Shieldmaiden of my imagination is Taryn Streambattle the Wanderer {Yes, related to Jeod.}) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:56, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Lucky You have digital art! You are so lucky. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 15:49, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks My art will be up tonight. I'm going to post a fanfic later too. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 17:33, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Chapter Six Chapter Six is here!!! Hooray!--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 16:06, 15 November 2008 17:29, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Picture Sambrook if your not to busy mate I have a favor to ask of you. If you want to can you draw me another pic? You don't have to, If you don't want to.--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 16:06, 15 November 2008 13:45, 31 December 2008 (UTC) I was wondering Sambrook you don't have to answer this but what is you age and grade?--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 16:06, 15 November 2008 13:51, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Your latest pic is amazing! Happy New Year! Pinedance Coneslinger Happy New Year!--Pinedance Coneslinger 01:13, 1 January 2009 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEAR!--Tree Climber Talk! 05:41, 1 January 2009 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! SORRY I'm late, OMG!! I thought UI left a message here! (I'm stupid. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrr) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:06, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Wishing you a ...happy new year!!! ;)) Just Fren HAPPY 2009! 14:20, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Sambrook you are great matey! here are the details: :::Soren and Aria fighting vermin. :::Soren is wearing a kilt and Aria is wearing a short green tunic. :::They are fighting in the woods by the ditch to the north of Redwall. :::Soren is clashed with a ferret with a scimitar, and Aria is behind Soren using her sling. :::Soren has Martin the Warrior's sword That is about it. You don't have to color it. Oh and write some dead vermin lying around too.--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 16:06, 15 November 2008 01:04, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Sambrook, I'm a friend of Ferranta, and I've told her how to make a sig. Wait, I'll get her to show her new sig... Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 04:08, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Sambrook, here's my signature. Ferranta Brushtail Talk to me!, 04:10, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Signature I'm not sure I was clear last time. Currently, your signature color instructions *are *displayed *in *list format *like this Please make it into paragraph format, like this: color a, color b, color c, color d, etc. Thanks, --LordTBT Talk! 04:50, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Sambrook for the signauture advice on my talk page!Bram Wildlough Talk! 05:23, 3 January 2009 (UTC) About the sig Yea, I'm still using it, but if you want to take it off for a redraw, that's fine with me, ur the artist and you have a facebook? So do I, send me your fb thru my email so I can friend you, or just find search my email on facebook Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 05:47, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Yea, I'm tired, night mate Yes Redwall is visible the bell tower and the north battlements of course. Thanks a ton mate!--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 16:06, 15 November 2008 14:16, 3 January 2009 (UTC) A note A) Update on MTW II-RTN part III B) I started another fan fic (A place to go when I have writer's block at Noonvale. When I finish Noonvale, I'll focus on that. It's called Taggerung Quest) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:28, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Yep Yea that's me Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 18:54, 3 January 2009 (UTC) i went that's where I found out about the petition in the first place. You'd think they'd put in a link to the petition like they did with Time Warp Trio. GRrrrrrrr!!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:55, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Sticks out lip. When are you adding more to Tirborath? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:05, 3 January 2009 (UTC) hmm that is a puzzler. try re-reading some of the books- that helps me (But like you said, you're busy.) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:12, 3 January 2009 (UTC) *Sighs* Ah, the good old days of procrastination. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:24, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Shakes head despairingly Didn't you read what I just put? --Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:37, 3 January 2009 (UTC) What, did you Think I KILLED him? Oh, no, that's not what I meant. Who do you think that mouse Skipper fpund in the bulrushes is, huh? Dandin? Kotir flood tunnels . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:44, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I have to eat dinner, But as soon as I'm done, i'll update again, so don't go any wheres. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:48, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Yay *dances around room* You're home-schooled too! I'm going to go ask my 15 year old brother to take a pic of my latest drawing right now{we don't have a scanner}. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 04:57, 4 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. Could you read my story and tell me what you think? Its name is A Coneslinger's Revenge. Pics Hiya Sambrook. Could you draw a picture of a young female badger in a blue shortsleeve tunic, with a green belt? Oh yeah, and maybe holding a battleaxe too, if that's okay. If and when you finish it, could you tell me on my talk page? Thanks, Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 09:49, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Actually TBT told me to cutthe number of storieson the templat edown to five, so I'm beating my brains out trying to figure out which ones to get rid of. BTW- I'M HOMESCHOOLED TOO! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:30, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Update on Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III and Taggerung Quest Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:31, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry to bother you, but, how do you submit pictures to the fan art section? --ladyamber88 Talk page 03:10, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ok thanks --ladyamber88 Talk page 03:39, 5 January 2009 (UTC) I need... TO know for future reference; How many of you would pay for me to do art for you? Now I want to Belay any thoughts that I actually will do this. I just want to know If you honestly would. Now once again I will never be charging any of you for my services. Thank you :D [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 04:12, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Hmmm, I wouldn't and couldn't. And, about when will you finish my picture? Just so I know to go on that day.=) Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 04:20, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Given the quality of your drawings, I would Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 05:22, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Update On Martin the Warrior and Taggerung Quest. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:49, 5 January 2009 (UTC) PS- Check out my user page! I hope you like the list of Fan fics- it took me 3 1/2 hours to do, NO KIDDING Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:51, 5 January 2009 (UTC) My pic Hmmm, you see Barkstripe2, my current one? That angle. And no, I don't need it in any particular position, just as long it isn't on my head. =) Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 22:00, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Dude Are you ever going to finish your stories? Charie Swordmaid Ello! 23:16, 5 January 2009 (UTC) UPDATE Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III Chap 29. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:59, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Don't Worry Sambrook i'm not going to scold you or anything just do your best that is all I want!--Soren Rudderdale Talk Matey! 19:44, 6 January 2009 (UTC) hello justed wated to know do you have a drewing progarm on your computer because I saw this in otter delta and it dosent look like its been drawn if you do have a progarm which one is it?--Dannflow Talk! 00:11, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Hi, Sambrook, just wanted to know, what will you call my pic? Just so I can look out for it in Fan Art. ;) Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 03:34, 7 January 2009 (UTC) is it free --Dannflow Talk! 06:02, 7 January 2009 (UTC) It's okay Sambrook it is not your fault technology is stupid it was the computers fault! You did you best and with a few changes it will be the best pic ever!--Soren Rudderdale Talk Matey! 16:59, 7 January 2009 (UTC) thanks mate take your time and try your best and that is all I want mate.--Soren Rudderdale Talk Matey! 18:43, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Seven Chapter seven is here!--Soren Rudderdale Talk Matey! 19:44, 7 January 2009 (UTC) well.... it not rely for me for my brother so it dosent rely matter I cant drew cos I had a stroke he has a drewing pad from uni but the progam he has is photoshot I was only worndering if I should buy him a late xmas gift --Dannflow Talk! 20:20, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks mate. Hmmm, pity your computer got stuffy on Soren's pic. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 23:16, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Goody! You rock! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 00:27, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Fanart All you have to do is select the FanArt option under license when uploading. --LordTBT Talk! 19:25, 8 January 2009 (UTC) I like! Only prob- ponytail. But if you can't be bothered, that's fine. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 23:52, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Sambrook. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 00:05, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Ooh, no no no no! Just fix it. Don't delete it. Pleeeeeeaaaaseeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 00:09, 9 January 2009 (UTC)